9. Utilising Heroscape miniatures -Pteravore
Heroscape is a miniatures wargame produced initially by Hasbro in 2004. It is unique in that the Battlefield Terrain is made up of different Hex tiles which can be slid together to give endless configurations of Battlefield. The Hex tiles are different colours for Rock, Sand, Grass, Swamp, Fresh water and Swamp water. Those who wish to check out this game, should visit the website on www.Heroscape.com. One of the amazing things about Heroscape is that the miniatures are taken from any era, so that Dragons can fight not only Fantasy miniatures but also Sci-Fi miniatures, indeed they can all fight each other. :Two Master sets with a host of expansions are available.The Original Master set issued in 2004 is “The Rise of the Valkyrie” and the second master set issued in 2007 is “The Swarm of the Marro”. I have selected some miniatures from both games and utilised them in my Havok Universe. One of the races depicted in the Original Master set was a skeletal like creature whose organs and flesh seemed to be encased in a thick carapace, they’re similar in construction to Pteravore Razors, but carry organic guns very like the Tyrannids from Games Workshop. :The method by which these Marro Warriors were attached to the base, was identical to the Havok miniatures,in fact there was a lot in common with the Havok miniatures, the bases were the same diameter and the method by which the bases were decorated was by adhesive decal identical again with Havok. But best of all was that these miniatures came pre-painted and to a reasonable standard at that. During 2007 Hasbro brought out a second Master set entitled “The Swarm of the Marro”. This set was slightly smaller than the first, but included new tile types: Swamp and Swamp Water. :Included in this set were a number of new “Marro” figures. The most impressive being the “Hive Node” which represented the hatching nursery for the Marro. I have utilised this superb model in one of my scenarios as the Living Rock, replacing a model I originally created over 10 years ago, and of course I use it in any scenario where the Pteravore and Marro need to be produced. Having satisfied myself that this Hive Node was a welcome addition to my Havok universe, I examined the other miniatures that could be utilised from this set. :The first was two groups of 3 which were called “Marro Stingers”. :The second was two groups of 3 which were known as “Marro Drudges”. :The third was two groups of 3 which were known as “Marrden Nagrubs”. These dog-like creatures, I thought, could be pressed into service as “Hellhounds” with a minor edit to the Battlecard picture. Finally, there was a creature known as the Hive Lord. I thought that he wouldn’t fit in as readily into the Havok Universe, but others may disagree. As I say anything goes in your Havok Universe. Just as the Heroscape miniatures can join the Havok Universe, the converse is true as I have successfully constructed Battlefields using the Hex Tiles and utilised the Havok miniatures in this new setting, using Heroscape Rules. One advantage here is that you can nominate individual heroes and give them more than 1 life making them tougher. Klan Lord Diaz has distinguished himself here as has Peter Shabnek! :Hengist 10:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Pteravore